mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Knochen-Bowser
Knochen-Bowser ist die skelettierte und damit untote Version von Bowser, die entstand, als der sonst gegen hohe Temperaturen abgeschirmte Koopa-König während den Geschehnissen von New Super Mario Bros. in ein Becken voller Lava fiel. Obwohl es sich bei Bowser und Knochen-Bowser um ein und dieselbe Person handelt, sind sie, ähnlich wie die Babys und ihre erwachsenen Versionen, in nachfolgenden Auftritten öfters gleichzeitig zu sehen. Knochen-Bowser weist die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Bowser auf, kombiniert mit denen der Knochentrocken. So ist er in der Lage Knochen zu werfen und sich selbst wieder zusammenzufügen, nachdem er in seine Einzelteile zerfallen ist. Durch die Verwandlung in Knochen-Bowser scheint sich an Bowsers Status als Anführer der Koopa-Truppe und seiner Persönlichkeit nichts geändert zu haben, jedoch ist er nachfolgend öfters in Begleitschaft von Knochentrocken, anstatt mit anderen Untertanen zu sehen. Weiterhin zeichnet sich Knochen-Bowser durch sein furchterregend klingendes Gebrüll aus, dessen Tonlage tiefer als bei seinem lebenden Gegenstück liegt, während außerdem durch die Knochen hervorgerufene Echos zu hören sind. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie New Super Mario Bros. 300px|thumb|Kampf gegen Knochen-Bowser. Mit New Super Mario Bros. hatte Knochen-Bowser seinen ersten Auftritt. Die Geschehnisse des Spiels handeln von der Entführung von Prinzessin Peach durch Bowser Jr.. Die Helden Mario und Luigi machen sich umgehend zu ihrer Rettung auf, so müssen sie Bowser Jr. durch die verschiedenen Welten hindurch verfolgen. Erreichten sie die Festung von Welt 1, erwartet Bowser sie bereits. Dieser kann besiegt werden, indem der Totenkopf-Schalter betätigt wird, was zur Folge hat, dass der Boden verschwindet und Bowser folglich in die darunter befindliche Lava stürzt. Die enorm hohe Temperatur sorgt dafür, dass von Bowser nichts weiter als Knochen übrig bleiben, damit wurde er zu Knochen-Bowser. Lange Zeit später erreichten die Brüder letztendlich die Festung von Welt 8, der finale Kampf stand bevor. In der Kampfarena taucht plötzlich Knochen-Bowser auf, der in seine Einzelteile zerfällt, sich anschließend jedoch wieder zusammensetzt. Nun beginnt der Kampf gegen den untoten Koopa. Dieser attackiert Mario und Luigi damit, seine eigenen Knochen auf sie zu werfen, wobei er jedoch über einen unendlichen Vorrat verfügt. Dies erinnert an Bowsers zweiten Angriff aus Super Mario Bros. und dessen direkte Nachfolger, bei dem er Hämmer auf die Brüder warf. Weiterhin speit er gelegentlich Flammen auf Mario und Luigi, denen durch Sprünge auszuweichen ist. Auch Knochen-Bowser lässt sich durch den Effekt des hinter ihm befindlichen Totenkopf-Schalters besiegen. Im Verlauf des Kampfes springt Knochen-Bowser öfters hoch in die Luft, was die ist Chance unter ihn hindurch zu laufen und den Schalter zu betätigen. Der Boden verschwindet daraufhin erneut, Knochen-Bowser stürzt folglich in eine darunter gelegene, sehr tiefe Grube. Eine andere Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen, besteht durch die Panzer-Verwandlung, sollte er dreimal, beim Schlittern über dem Boden getroffen werden, stürzt er ebenfalls hinab. Wie bei jedem anderen gewöhnlichen Boss auch, kann auch Knochen-Bowser sofort besiegt werden, indem auf ihn gesprungen wird, während man sich in der Mega-Verwandlung befindet. Gegen Feuerbälle ist er dagegen immun, was bei untoten Wesen grundlegend der Fall ist. Nach gewonnenem Kampf stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Prinzessin an einem anderen Ort festgehalten wird, Bowsers Festung. Nun erscheint ein Pfad, der zum Anwesen des Koopa-Königs führt. Sollte der letzte Raum erreicht werden, erscheint Bowser Jr. der die Überreste von Knochen-Bowser in einen Kessel mit magischem Trank wirft, was diesen wieder zu Bowser zurückverwandelt. Daraufhin beginnt der wirklich finale Kampf, den die Brüder jedoch auch für sich entscheiden und damit Prinzessin Peach retten konnten. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Auch im neuesten Teil der Super Mario Bros.-Serie ist er wieder enthalten. Er ist der Boss der Stern-Welt. Er hat die selbe Kampftaktik wie Bowser. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 3D Land In Super Mario 3D Land kommt Knochen-Bowser in den Welten Spezial 1, Spezial 5, Spezial 7 und Spezial 8 vor. Er hält nun nicht mehr wie der normale Bowser einen Toad gefangen, sondern Luigi, den man nach dem ersten Besiegen des fiesen Skellets steuern kann. Seine Taktik unterscheidet sich nicht besonders von der von Bowser. Er speit weiterhin Feuer, das jedoch nun blau und noch gefährlicher, wei schneller, ist, springt in die Luft oder an andere Stellen und dreht sich, dass sein Schweif den Effekt einer Peitsche besitzt. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Knochen-Bowser hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt in der Mario & Luigi-Serie und taucht hier als letzter Boss der Boss-Parade auf, dort ist er auf Level 48. Während des Kampfes holt er sich zwei Koopalinge zu Hilfe entweder Roy und Wendy oder Ludwig und Larry die auf Level 45, um zu gewinnen muss man sie auch besiegen. thumb|left Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart Wii thumb|300px|Knochen-Bowsers komplette Auswahl an Fahrzeugen. Knochen-Bowser hatte einen überraschenden erneuten Auftritt im Spiel Mario Kart Wii. Er ist zusammen mit Bowser als spielbarere Charakter vertreten, dies obwohl es sich bei ihnen um ein und dieselbe Person handelt. Knochen-Bowser muss erst freigeschaltet werden, bevor er als Fahrer angewählt werden kann, dafür muss in jedem Wii-Cup der 150 cm³-Motorklasse mindestens ein Stern in der Bewertung erreicht oder insgesamt 4350 Rennen gefahren werden. Diese Voraussetzungen sind um einiges höher als die bei den anderen freischaltbaren Charakteren. Knochen-Bowser gehört der Gewichtsklasse "Schwer" an, womit er die größten und schwersten Karts und Bikes verwenden kann. Es ist zu sehen, dass er um einiges leichter ist, als sein lebendes Gegenstück, was daran liegt, dass er nur aus Knochen besteht. Da Mario Kart Wii jedoch nicht nach Gewicht sondern nach Größe die auszuwählenden Fahrzeuge bestimmt, wurde Knochen-Bowser der Gruppe der Schwergewichte zugeordnet. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Waluigi und Rosalina dieser Gruppe angehören. Wie jeder andere Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii, verfügt auch Knochen-Bowser über Bonus-Werte. Er erhält sowohl beim Off-Road, als auch beim Mini-Turbo einen sehr großen Bonus von +6, was ihn für Fahrzeuge wie dem Phantom wie geschaffen macht. Weiterhin erhalten alle von ihm verwendeten Fahrzeuge einen Farbton, der im Bereich von Schwarz, Grau oder Braun liegt. Außerdem war Knochen-Bowser der Hauptbestandteil vom zweiten Wettbewerb des März 2009. Dort ging es darum die Mario Kart 64-Version von Bowsers Festung in einer möglichst guten Zeit dreimal zu Ende zu fahren. Erschwert wird dies durch den mitfahrenden Knochen-Bowser, der den Charakter mit Flammen attackiert. thumb|Knochen-Bowser in Mario Kart 8 Ferner ist zu sehen, dass ein Mitarbeiter Nintendos Geistdaten mit Knochen-Bowser auf der Strecke Vulkangrollen anlegte, was heißt, dass dies seine Heimatstrecke ist. Dies kommt ihm gut nahe, da die Strecke auf der 8. Welt von New Super Mario Bros. basiert. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 ist Knochen-Bowser Teil des Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8-DLCs, welches am 23. April 2015 erschien. Mario Kart Tour Auch in Mario Kart Tour ist Knochen-Bowser fahrbar. Mario & Sonic-Serie Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen (Nintendo Wii) thumb|200px|Knochen-Bowser mit seinem Team aus [[Knochentrocken.]] Erneut ist Knochen-Bowser in der Nintendo Wii-Version von Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen vertreten. Er ist der letzte zu bekämpfende Rivale des Sportfests und fordert den Charakter am 15. Tag heraus. Sobald Knochen-Bowser erscheint beschwert er sich darüber, dass nicht um seine Erlaubnis gebeten wurde, um dieses Sportfest zu veranstalten, woraufhin er den Charakter auffordert beim Eishockey seine Fähigkeiten zu beweisen. Knochen-Bowsers Team besteht aus drei Knochentrocken wobei er der Anführer und zugleich der Torwart des Teams ist. Wird er nach einem langen Match besiegt, beginnt er seine Untertanen zu jagen, da er der Meinung ist, sie seien an der Niederlage Schuld. Weiterhin ist in der Boutique der Weinachtsstadt ein Kostüm das Knochen-Bowser darstellt für die Miis erwerblich. Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen (Nintendo DS) Auch in der Nintendo DS-Version von Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen hatte Knochen-Bowser wieder seinen Auftritt. Ähnlich wie bei der Nintendo Wii-Version des Spiels ist er als Boss im Abenteuer-Modus vertreten. Dort steht er unter dem Kommando von Bowser, was noch mehr Verwunderung aufwirft, da es sich bei den beiden ja bekanntlich um ein und dieselbe Person handelt. Knochen-Bowser ist der Boss der Traumdisziplin Super Sonic Downhill und erscheint später noch einmal als Boss der Traumdisziplin Curling, bei der er zusammen mit einer Gruppe aus Knochentrocken gegen den Charakter antritt. Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 (Nintendo 3ds) Auch hier tritt Knochenbowser im Abenteuermodus auf. In der Mario-Episode 2 treffen Omochao und ein Toad auf Knochenbowser und einen Knochentrocken im nebelverseuchten Olympic Stadium. Mario und Luigi eilen den beiden zur Hilfe und besiegen die beiden knochigen Monster in der Disziplin "Segeln (470er)". Nach ihrem Sieg entdecken die Klempner die Maschine, die Ursache für den Nebel, und zerstören sie mit Sprüngen, woraufhin Knochenbowser mit Knochentrocken flieht. Mario Party-Serie Mario Party Island Tour In Mario Party Island Tour ist er ein Boss bei Bowsers Turmtunier. Er schleudert Knochen auf einen den man zurückschlagen muss indem man die Knöpfe in der richtigen Reihenfolge drückt Mario Party 10 In Mario Party 10 ist Knochen-Bowser der eigentliche Endboss. Nachdem man Bowser die Hälfte seiner Leben abgezogen hat, explodiert sein Gefährt. Bowser wird in die Lava geschleudert. Aus der Lava steigt Riesen-Knochen-Bowser. Er hat ziemlich viel KP, man muss ununterbrochen auf ihn einballern. Seine Angriffe: Er steht in der Lava und feuert drei blaue Feuerbälle auf die Spieler ab. Er kann auch angreifen, indem er eienen Knochen nimmt und über das Spielfeld schleudert. Diesem Angriff kann man nicht ausweichen. Ein anderer Angriff ist, dass er in den Hintergrund springt, wo man ihn nicht treffen kann. Von dort aus speit er fünf blaue Feuerbälle, die irgendwann auf dem Feld einschlagen. Wo sie einschlagen, kann man an dem jeweiligen, blauen Leuchten erkennen. Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Tennis Open (Nintendo 3DS) thumb|Sprite von Knochen-Bowser in Mario Tennis OpenIn Mario Tennis Open ist er ein Freischaltbarer Charakter. Er ist mit Waluigi Defensiv, was den Stoppball zu seinem besten Schlag macht. Sein Körper deckt einen großen Teil des Spielfelds ab was es schwer macht ihn zu überlisten. Dafür hat er ein sehr niedriges Tempo. Man schalten ihn frei indem man Level 3 in dem Minispiel Tinten-Piranha Trainig schafft. Das Doppel bildet er zusammen mit Buu Huu. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (Wii U) Persönliche Informationen Persönlichkeit Knochen-Bowser weist dieselben Merkmale der Persönlichkeit von Bowser auf, was nach wie vor daran liegt, dass es sich bei ihnen um ein und dieselbe Person handelt. Wie vor Allem in Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen zu sehen, ist er auf seinen Status als Herrscher bedacht, so regt er sich darüber auf, dass das Sportfest ohne seine Erlaubnis veranstaltet wurde. Auch wird er als schlechter Verlieren dargestellt, was bei seinem lebenden Gegenstück ebenfalls der Fall ist, so jagt er seine Untertanen nach verlorenem Match durch die Arena, da er der Meinung ist, sie seien an der Niederlage Schuld. Die bei Bowser vertretene grausame und egoistische Art ist bei Knochen-Bowser ebenfalls der Fall, während er durch sein furchterregendes Gebrüll noch grausamer dargestellt wird. Äußeres Das Äußere von Knochen-Bowser basiert logischerweise auf dem von Bowser, er spiegelt den Körperbau des Koopa-Königs in skelettierter Form wieder. Seine Knochen sind, üblich dafür, in weiß gehalten, während er an den Armen und am Hals mit Stacheln besetzte, dunkelrote Ringe trägt. Seine Nase ist größer als die von Bowser, während seine Hörner länger und gebogener dargestellt sind. Knochen-Bowsers Panzer ist schwarz gehalten und wird von dunkelroten Linien untermalt, auf ihm sind die für Bowser üblichen Stacheln zu sehen. Knochen-Bowser besitzt, ähnlich wie Bowser, einen mit zwei Stacheln besetzten Schweif und zwei Serien spitze Zähne. Wie für Knochentrocken üblich, sind seine Augen kleine, glühende Pupillen, die in der ansonsten in schwarz gehüllten Augenhöhle liegen. Auch besitzt Knochen-Bowser rote Haare die nach hinten verlaufen und wie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden sind. Alles in Allem besitzt Knochen-Bowser damit ein furchterregendes Erscheinungsbild, das als Ergebnis einer Mixtur zwischen Bowser und den Knochentrocken gesehen werden kann. Statistiken und andere Informationen Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart Wii Auftreten in Spielen Galerie Artworks MKW Artwork Knochen-Bowser.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Screenshots NSMB Screenshot Knochen-Bowser.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' MKW Screenshot Knochen-Bowsers Fahrzeuge.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' M&S2 Screenshot Knochen-Bowser.jpg|''Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen'' (Nintendo Wii) M&S2 Screenshot Knochen-Bowser 2.png|''Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen'' (Nintendo DS) Datei:MK8-Knochen-Bowser-SS.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Knochen-Bowser_M&L5.png|Sein Sprite aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Knochen-Bowser_M&L5_2.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.'' Medien Kampfmusik - Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Datei:M&S2 Musik Kampf gegen Knochen-Bowser.ogg Trivia * Obwohl Knochen-Bowser durch Kontakt mit Lava entstand, geschah mit Bowser nichts weiter als er in Super Mario Bros., dessen direkte Nachfolger und Super Mario 64 in Lava fiel. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars hingegen meint er, er liebe den Geruch von Lava. Namen in anderen Sprachen |BedeutungJapanisch="Hone" leitet sich von "Bone" (Knochen) ab, "Kuppa" (Koopa) ist der Japanische Name von Bowser |Englisch=Dry Bowser |BedeutungEnglisch=Zusammensetzung aus "Dry Bones" (Englischer Name der Knochentrocken) und "Bowser" |Französisch=Bowser Skelet |BedeutungFranzösisch=Zusammensetzung aus "Skeleton" (Skelett) und "Bowser" |Italienisch=Skelobowser |BedeutungItalienisch=Zusammensetzung aus "Skeleton" (Skelett) und "Bowser" |Spanisch=Bowsitos |BedeutungSpanisch=Zusammensetzung aus "Huesitos" (Spanischer Name der Knochentrocken) und "Bowser" }} es:Bowsitos/Dry Bowser pl:Dry Bowser en:Dry Bowser fi:Dry Bowser fr:Bowser Skelet it:Skelobowser nl:Dry Bowser da:Dry Bowser Kategorie [[Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 Kategorie:Untote Kreatur Kategorie:Bowsers Verwandlung Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Mario Kart 8 DLC Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:DLC Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour